


accidentally in love

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Lucas Sinclair, Trans Will Byers, byclair endgame, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “will, will you marry me?”“my answer will always be yes, lucas.”
Relationships: Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	accidentally in love

warm. 

thats how lucas felt when they were with will, its how they feel right now. pretending to do their homework while they stare at will as he reads. 

he’s reading giovanni's room. he looks beautiful. lucas can’t fathom how someone can manage to look beautiful in lucas’ hoodie and sweat pants. they really didn’t. will could look beautiful doing anything in lucas’ eyes. 

will looked up catching lucas’ eyes. he let out a breathy laugh, smiling. he opened his mouth, lucas was still to focused on will himself he didn’t hear what his boyfriend said. lucas didn’t snap out of it until will was waving his hand in front of their face, saying “earth to lucas!” lucas blinked, smiling. “sorry.. what’d you say?” they mumbled, earning a genuine laugh from will. “i asked you why you were looking at me like i just gave you a million dollars.” he replied, rolling his eyes before getting up to stretch. 

lucas laughed, hugging will from behind as he stretched, will letting out a groan. as will started to walk lucas kissed his forehead.

now, what lucas said next was not planned. of course they already bought a ring but they planned this thing out, they had planned to do it on their three year anniversary. it was perfect, they would reserve a date at a fancy restaurant, take will out for a romantic walk and then purpose. in their head they knew exactly where when and how it would happen. but their mouth didn’t have the same idea as their mind, apparently. 

“will you marry me?”

they stared at each other, eyes interlocked, before lucas realized what they said. 

“oh my god. oh my god will i’m so sorry. i’m such an idiot.” lucas sat down on the bed, bouncing his leg anxiously. “it was supposed to be special. i was supposed to get on one knee. i was supposed to pull out a ring and give a big speech about how much i love you and—“ they were cut off by will grabbing their hand. 

“well? no ones stopping you.” 

that caught lucas by surprise, they looked up at will, giving him a nervous smile before hurrying over into the couple’s shared bookcase, where they had been hiding the ring and went back to will, bending down on one knee. 

“william james byers, the moment i saw you for will always be remembered as the best day of my life. it wasn’t the day i fell in love with you, though. i fell in love with you in sophomore year. when we were playing d&d, you were arguing with dustin about something and then— i think i understood that you are the one i want to share every day of my entire life with.” lucas took a breath. “most of my life has been like riding a roller coaster in a pitch black cave, never knowing where i’m at or what’s coming up next. most of the time it’s like riding the steel hawg at indiana beach where there’s so many twist and turns, and you never know when it’s gonna end.“ 

lucas was tearing up now, but they didn’t dare to stop to cry. 

“will, since i’ve met you, the cave has gone away, and i can see my way in life. you can never get rid of the ups and downs completely, but now instead of it twisting and turning like the steel hawg, you’ve been my cushion to help smooth out the hard times and make the good ones so much better. you’ve given me a reason to succeed, a reason to better myself. you’ve taught me the importance of family and helped me make amends with mine. i don’t feel like the roller coaster i’m riding is going to plunge to the bottom or that my world is going to fall apart… you‘re my world, will. you‘re my best friend, the one person i can’t imagine living without, the absolute love of my life, and to everyone else my boyfriend. but now i want you to be my husband.” lucas grabbed will’s hand, squeezing it tight as they finally let the tears welling in their eyes fall.

“will, will you marry me?”

“my answer will always be yes, lucas.”

**Author's Note:**

> its not very long but i lov . i love them


End file.
